


【授翻】团兵/从室友到爱人/

by CapNoel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNoel/pseuds/CapNoel
Summary: -如题 以为利不喜欢自己的文/不知道文喜欢自己的利
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	【授翻】团兵/从室友到爱人/

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [OMG - They Were Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366125) by [Erwins_eyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows). 



> -团兵授权翻译 全文4k6完 请前往支持原作 感谢阅读  
> -Thank you for allowing me to translate your work!! You deserve all the credit ;)

“利威尔，找一个室友不意味着世界末日——对方是米克的朋友，我见过的，他人很好。”  
利威尔只是瞟了佩特拉一眼，没有回答。  
他当然“人很好”，因为佩特拉觉得全世界的人都“很好”。

“就见见他吧。”  
“…我可没想过要找过什么室友，” 他抱怨道。  
“哦，以这里的消费水平，你要不是太有钱了就是在做白日梦，” 佩特拉叹了口气，“你在玛利亚医院做外伤护理，这意味着你必须随叫随到。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你应该也知道，你住的地方离医院不能超过二十分钟的车程——而那个范围内的房子不是毒|窝就是贵得离谱。” 佩特拉提醒他。

“行了，佩特拉——我又不是小孩，能不能别再批评我了。” 利威尔不满地轻哼。  
“埃尔文的室友因为结婚才刚搬走，所以你住进去也是帮他的忙。” 佩特拉大概是想用自己的笑容安慰他，但这只让利威尔觉得里面有什么阴谋。

“好吧，我会去找那个混蛋谈谈，但是告诉韩吉，我可什么都保证不了。”

他没想到的是，埃尔文居然是一个……宅男。利威尔短暂地思考了一下和这么一个与自己完全不同的人一起生活的可能性。  
对方在他们见面的那天穿了一条宽松的粉色格子裤和一件脏兮兮又皱巴巴的绿T恤，最外面套了一件上了年纪的灰色浴袍。他的金发很是凌乱，胡子也没有刮过，一双蓝眼睛下面甚至还挂着两个眼袋。  
他看起来简直像个流浪汉。

“你是利威尔吧。” 金发男人还算友好，利威尔勉强承认这一点。虽然他看起来并不像，但闻上去确实是洗过澡的。——就是这样。  
“嗯，你是埃尔文？”  
“是的。请进吧，我带你看一下房子。”

他的公寓比利威尔想象的要大上一些。一个两层的阁楼，硬木的地板，墙上排列着裸露的砖块，所有的公共区域都有一面落地窗，宽敞且通风良好。整体显得有些凌乱，随处可见堆在桌子上的几沓书或是散落的文件，但好在并不算脏。

“抱歉……这里有点乱。过几个月有一场庭审，我和扎克雷，夏迪斯还有雷伊斯那些人一起工作，所以我成了那个幸运的混蛋，得完成这一大堆文书工作。而且……我的晚上和周末都要在家办公。”  
“这没问题，” 利威尔答。  
“我最近忙得很，大部分时间都在办公室里，所以你可能都不会觉得你有个室友。” 他在去厨房的路上解释着。  
“我晚上在玛利亚医院的外伤科上班，” 利威尔补了一句，他觉得对话快要走向尽头了。  
“韩吉告诉我了——楼上的卧室是你的——我不觉得我们会同时在家，但上面更安静一些，我就不会在你睡着的时候打扰你。不过卫生间只有一个。”

目前可以忍受，利威尔想，他实在有些迫切，而这个房子已经比他想象得好太多了。他们商量着房租和入住的日期，埃尔文提出要腾一天帮他搬东西，但被谢绝了。利威尔东西并不多，而且他觉得他们还没有熟悉到可以让对方帮忙的程度——尽管就像佩特拉说的，他“人很好”，但埃尔文依旧是个完全陌生的人。

不过很快他就发现，埃尔文在“他们不会同时在家”这件事上是对的，至少他住在这里的前三个星期都没有见过埃尔文一面，只是攒了不少从冰箱上撕下来的花花绿绿的便签。埃尔文每天早上会问他需要些什么还有洗衣服的时间，需要的生活用品会在他第二天醒来之后送到，而衣服会在他晚上睡着的时候洗好。如果不是这些事情，利威尔几乎真的要以为自己是一个人生活了。

紧接着，在一个星期天的早上，伴随着现磨咖啡的香气和背景里不太真切的新闻声，利威尔下了楼，而埃尔文正坐在沙发里，看起来糟糕透顶。他比第一次见面更加惨不忍睹，头发乱七八糟地支棱着，穿着一条画着独角鲸和小彩虹的蓝绿色睡裤，裹着同一件旧浴袍。

“你看起来简直像屎一样——你多久没睡觉了？”

金发男人叼着自己的眼镜腿抬起头，看着利威尔的样子有些疑惑，像是刚刚想起自己还有这么个室友。

“早，利威尔。” 他挤出个明快的微笑，然后把眼镜腿从嘴里拽了下来，“我做了咖啡。”  
“不了，谢谢。我比较喜欢喝茶。”  
“给我十分钟，等我把这个摘要写完，然后就做早餐。” 埃尔文戴上他的眼镜——尽管并没有戴正——然后看向电脑，重新投入了工作。  
“我不着急，” 利威尔懒洋洋地瘫进了身后的扶手椅里。

于是又是惯常的周日：埃尔文会工作到利威尔醒来，他们轮流做早饭，然后在一起打扫公寓之前去一趟超市。利威尔对这些安排很满意，尽管他们没有任何在一起的空闲时间，但埃尔文是个相当好的室友——除了他在家时用糟糕透顶来形容都算是褒奖的穿衣品位。  
利威尔觉得埃尔文那蓝色的，上面是小猫骑着独角兽的裤子会成为他新的噩梦——他到底哪里找来的这些衣服？

埃尔文在如此不擅长社交的同时又是惊人的聪明，这让利威尔觉得他们大概永远无法找到共同点，或是成为朋友。  
不过六个月之后，利威尔的日班改变了一切。埃尔文大大出乎了他的意料——当他不再是那个，只有星期天早上才能见到的“人很好”的宅男室友。

”早上好，利威尔。”  
利威尔从他的那碗麦片里抬起头，一个人正好进门——但那绝不可能是他那个一起合住的室友。

眼前这个男人简直上气不接下气，浑身的汗水浸湿了身上的白T恤，几乎透明地贴在身体上，颇为完美地勾勒出了他的肌肉线条。那条运动短裤就更糟了，简直色|情得要命——他的大腿……

“利威尔？你还好吗？”  
利威尔眨了眨眼，把目光重新聚集到埃尔文依然没有刮过胡子的脸上，看来有些东西还是不会变的。  
“啊，抱歉，我好像走神了。你说什么？”  
“我问我能不能先去洗澡，如果你要用卫生间的话我可以等你。”

“没事，你去吧。” 利威尔的语气有点僵硬，他正试图不要让自己去想象埃尔文裸体的样子——这在之前可从没出现过。  
“太好了，谢谢。” 埃尔文边说边向过道走，顺势扯掉了他的T恤。

“……操，太操了。”

十五分钟之后，当他只裹着一条毛巾出现时，利威尔得假装自己没有看到暗金色的毛发在他挂着的毛巾下面一闪而过。而如果埃尔文几乎裸体的样子还不够让他遐想的话……他回家时看到的场面更加要命。  
对方站在厨房里整理邮件，脸上刮得干干净净，他穿着一身熨烫妥帖的深蓝色西装，一只手正松着自己的领带。  
利威尔第一次认识到自己好像对西装有了什么癖好。

他顿悟了：埃尔文，非常的性感。

那么问题来了，现在怎么办？

埃尔文有很多不同的样子：周日那个笨拙而完全不懂得时尚的宅男；清晨那个满身是汗的性感运动狂；还有工作时间里迷人又整洁的，西装革履的男人。而他的每一面都是那么……有魅力。  
这让事情变得有些尴尬，利威尔不知道自己还能坚持多久——面对来自自己室友的，突如其来的吸引。

埃尔文在一个周六的傍晚回了家，他把手机举到耳边，脸上还带着微笑。  
“对，陪审团的裁决对我们有利……我他妈当然要出去庆祝一下，在这个案子里泡了快一整年了！告诉韩吉，老地方见。”  
看来埃尔文的社交生活比他以为的要丰富多了。

“利威尔，正好你在家，晚上一起来吗？”  
——这就是利威尔现在坐在酒吧里被他和埃尔文的朋友包围着的原因。他倒不怎么惊讶，两个人有很多共同朋友，这种情况不可避免。真正让他吃惊的是，自己看到埃尔文颇为娴熟地和那个给他买了酒的帅哥调情的时候，从五脏六腑涌出来的酸涩。

走的时候埃尔文的手机里多出了一串号码，那个男人甚至还因为埃尔文不肯带他回家过夜而感到失望。利威尔控制不住地对此感到开心，尽管这很可能只是个短暂的胜利，或许用不了多久埃尔文就会和其他男人上床了。  
但这不应值得在意，自己不过是最近才注意到他，而且他隐隐觉得对方大概已经在和什么人约会了——虽然利威尔无比讨厌这个想法。

“谢谢你今晚陪我一起来。” 埃尔文在进门的时候说，径直去水池给自己接了一杯水。街灯穿过落地窗照进来，男人沐浴在了柔和而闪耀的光里。这是他熟悉的那个埃尔文，柔软的，能够安抚他的，温暖的……像家一样。

“所以你会在明天早上给无名氏先生打电话吗，还是再晚一些？” 利威尔问道。  
“看情况吧，我还没有决定。” 埃尔文皱着眉，“抱歉，我听上去简直像个混球。”  
“可不是，” 利威尔笑着挖苦他，“要看的情况是什么？”  
“其实我最近对另一个男人很上心……但我感觉并不会有结果，所以……”  
“所以这个男人是你的备胎？” 利威尔听上去并没有批评他的意思。  
“也不是，我只是觉得我应该放弃了。我不能一直等着他，关键是，他看上去对我并不感兴趣。”  
“这‘另一个男人’，你怎么知道他不喜欢你？你和他约会过？”  
“呃，没有。” 埃尔文听上去有些难为情。  
“那你怎么知道？”  
“我甚至不能确定他喜欢男人，利威尔。情况很复杂，而我不想毁掉这份友情。”  
“可是——”  
“很晚了，我要睡了。晚安，好梦。”

于是只剩下利威尔一个人站在厨房里，试图思考着刚刚发生了什么，埃尔文关门时的响动让他觉得自己似乎漏掉了什么很重要的东西。

第二天一早的埃尔文直愣愣地站在咖啡机面前，盯着它看的样子像是里面藏着宇宙的终极答案。今天他对于服装的选择是一条画满了和麦片里同款的小棉花糖的绿色裤子，一行写着“奇迹般的美味”的黄字醒目地横跨了他的屁股。深紫色的T恤前面有一只猫头鹰，问着：“要舔多少次才够？”

利威尔有点好奇，要舔多少次才够呢？

“你他妈都是在哪找到的这些衣服？”  
埃尔文吓了一跳，他转身回答：“我也不知道，米克给我买的。”  
“……我以为他是你朋友。”  
“啊，这是我们之间的一个玩笑。” 埃尔文颇为愉快地笑了一下。  
“所以呢？”  
“其实我之前并不怎么穿睡衣……奈尔——就是我的上一个室友——和我是发小，所以只穿着内裤四处乱逛并不是什么问题，当然，至少在他和玛丽——他现在的妻子——开始约会之前。”  
“他是应该介意一下。”  
“我又不是暴露狂……但有时她会在我不知道的情况下出现在这里。玛丽大概和奈尔提过几次，嗯，关于她看到的，然后奈尔居然说我试图挖墙脚。”  
“你有吗？”  
“没有！完全没有！” 埃尔文显得有些慌乱，“为了让他不这么想，我才答应在公共区域的时候会穿好衣服。米克也知道，然后他就给我带来了世界上最丑的睡衣。”  
“唔，那你最好祈祷你那个心上人不要看见它们，不是所有人都能像我一样直接无视的。”  
“你还在想这件事？”  
“只是好奇，世界上这么多人，哪个会对你不感兴趣。”

“你啊，利威尔。” 埃尔文很流畅地接了话。  
“什么？”  
“你很明显不喜欢我。” 他看起来像是在肯定一个事实。  
“你怎么会这么想，金头发的？”  
“认真的吗，利威尔？你从来不会多看我一眼，我——”  
“你先闭嘴，” 利威打断了他，看起来不是很高兴，埃尔文听话地闭了嘴，牙齿碰撞出一声脆响。

“我想确认一下我们有没有达成共识……你，你的那位，呃，“心上人”……是我吧？”  
“别这么居高临下地对我，利威尔。” 埃尔文面对着他的怒意有些退缩，“——等等，你是真的不知道？”

“我他妈要怎么知道？” 利威尔气得甩了下手。  
“我故意在你面前走来走去，裸着！”  
“……我以为你单纯是不拘小节。”  
“我只是想搞明白你是不是对男人，或者约会——或者我——有兴趣，看来——”  
利威尔用一个吻打断了他。

情况有些微妙，因为利威尔太矮，埃尔文又太高，角度也不太对——但足以让他颤抖了。

“你可以直接问我的，白痴。” 他贴着埃尔文的唇瓣说。  
“我怕如果你不喜欢我，我们之间的关系会变得僵硬……我不想这样。”  
“你可真不擅长这个，” 利威尔轻笑。  
“我已经很努力了！” 埃尔文回了个明快的微笑，“那么我可以再吻你一次吗？我想确认一下我们是不是真的达成共识了……”

“天呐，要我从头教你——”

这次是埃尔文打断了他，用一个更加令人满意的吻——低头更容易一些——柔软而深入，利威尔觉得自己所有的担心都在男人搂住自己的瞬间融化了。

“那么，” 埃尔文在结束后说，“利威尔，你愿意和我共进晚餐吗？”  
“可能吧，取决于早餐的情况。” 他看着挨尔文，忽然又想起了什么。  
“把漂亮男孩的号码从你手机里删掉。”

埃尔文笑出了声。  
“我昨晚就删了，但是你可以检查一下。如果不是我已经有了，我会想要你的号码。”  
“你是真的不在行。” 利威尔小声嘀咕，内心对埃尔文不会给对方打电话的事感到有些得意。  
“可不是吗。”

“喂，想不想在早餐过后进一步发展一下？”  
“乐意至极。”

fin.


End file.
